


An Impossible Muse

by Matloc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, sculptor!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matloc/pseuds/Matloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sculptor!Seijuurou finds his latest inspiration in Tetsuya, his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Impossible Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceallachrion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceallachrion/gifts).



> (つω⊂* )  
> /throws fic at chii
> 
> A sequel to [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3634977), but can be read as a stand alone.

 

Tetsuya really doesn’t know how he got roped into this. He’s already behind on his art project, and Seijuurou is in one of those moods again. Where he finds a sapling of inspiration, traps it between his hammer and chisel, and plants it in marble.

This time he seems to have found it budding within Tetsuya.

“Please do not stare so much, Seijuurou-kun,” Tetsuya protests with a sigh. More out of habit at his lover’s antics than any real displeasure. Perhaps because he has lost all sense of that term ever since Seijuurou garrisoned himself into his heart, which was never open for settlers to begin with.

Now everything in his mind has been tainted by Seijuurou’s colors and Tetsuya can’t paint the world the same way anymore.

_“Hmm,” he hears Kise notice one day, “Something about your paintings has changed.”_

_Kise flashes a smile at him, and the sun burns a bit brighter that day._

_“They look a lot more colorful, don'tcha think?”_

He blames Seijuurou, of course. Because this honestly feels like a disease. One that has spread too far into his veins, smudging red into his vision, which mutes any hopes of a cure in sight.

Perhaps Tetsuya is the one to blame for letting it happen, letting a disease-ridden heart beat inside his chest as though he was born this way. Born with a predisposition to fall for Akashi Seijuurou no matter what sort of circumstances brought them together. In every alteration, every universe it births woven by a thread that ties them both to Fate.

When Seijuurou looks up with those eyes of his, Tetsuya finds that he doesn’t quite mind falling in love over and over with the same man.

“I need to use your body for reference, Tetsuya,” reasons Seijuurou like it’s the most perfectly acceptable answer. His gaze drops back down to Tetsuya’s stomach, devouring every line of muscle with his eyes.

“I did not ask you to make a sculpture of me.”

Seijuurou hums, a scarlet-brushed Rodin’s Thinker staring in utmost focus. “I do not recall giving you permission to make portraits of me either, yet here we are.”

Silence greets him with a clench in Tetsuya’s muscles, and just like that, Seijuurou wins another battle of wits.

It hardly leaves Tetsuya content, especially when there are suddenly fingers tracing his stomach.

“Seijuurou-kun!” he gasps.

A hand hooks around his hips to root him in place. “Stay still, Tetsuya. I am simply trying to get a feel of your shape.”

Tetsuya tries his best not to squirm, but his stomach is ticklish and he ends up pulling it in. Seijuurou’s eyes light up as the cut of his muscles becomes more defined. He looks so enraptured with the body in front of him that Tetsuya feels his face start to burn.

“I am not really one of your Greek gods, you know.” He mutters, remembering the pantheon Seijuurou has crafted for himself from marble, looming over human spectators with their stone-carved perfection.

Seijuurou looks up again, only this time there’s a smile playing on his lips and it nearly makes Tetsuya’s heart float away.

“Indeed, you are much different. Nothing I can imagine on any of my prior creations.” Seijuurou replies. “I suppose that is why I can never take my eyes off you.”

Tetsuya's heart might have just left for the skies.

“May I have permission to hit Seijuurou-kun?” Tetsuya bites out. He’s about ready to dash off and hide in some decrepit corner of the earth for the rest of his life, but he can no longer will himself to move when those wonderfully talented hands are rooting him to the spot. He can only look away, cheeks flushing hot. Another useless endeavor when he still feels that scarlet gaze on his face, boring into him like he’s a piece of meat on display.

“I’m sure we can put your  _formidable_  strength to better use.” The sarcasm is laid on thick on the smile behind Seijuurou’s words, yet any smattering of a retort dies on his lips when Seijuurou pulls his body closer to line his stomach with feather-tipped kisses.

“W-wait, Sei—” He lets out a strangled noise, too high-pitched and all the more humiliating. Seijuurou ignores it and remains cruel with his teeth, scraping them along sensitive flesh, teasing until he can close them around an elastic band of underwear.

“Seijuurou-kun isn’t being fair,” Tetsuya says with a hitch in his breath as he feels his boxers slowly slide down. The air that hits his flesh is cold, it sends goosebumps along his arms, and he’s left shivering when a flurry of open-mouthed kisses trails along the side of his hips. The air is getting colder but Seijuurou’s lips are warm on his skin, and it takes every last bit of Tetsuya’s resolve not to melt right into his hold.

“Nothing ever is, Tetsuya.” Seijuurou imparts wisdom into the jut of his bones, drags down the only piece of clothing keeping Tetsuya’s inhibitions together.

Just like that, Tetsuya finds himself on his knees, gripping the softness of his lover's hair as he pulls him into a kiss. All tongue and teeth and  _fire_  as it kindles between the heat of their bodies until every inch of space separating them burns away into nothing. With greedy kisses and adventurous hands, the both of them proceed to make good on Seijuurou’s suggestion.

The rest of the night is forgotten in each other’s arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is 100% your fault i am not sorry (∗∕ ∕•̥̥̥̥∕ω∕•̥̥̥̥∕)


End file.
